


Share your pain

by Eli0t



Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [10]
Category: Archive of Our Own, Original Work
Genre: Bee Movie References, Blood, Major Character Death but barely, Murder, Time Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23419285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eli0t/pseuds/Eli0t
Summary: Prompt: He was at a crossroads and whichever path he chose would ruin someone's life.
Series: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650388
Kudos: 1
Collections: Unofficial AO3 Circle Stories





	Share your pain

He was at a crossroads and whichever path he chose would ruin someone's life. The crossroads demon was here. 

There stood an old ticking clock in the center of the crossroads. The clock ticked closer to 4:17 PM. The crossroad demon pointed to the ticking minute hand, but said nothing. Her eyes flashed black and she bared bloody fangs. 

So he bared his too. 

She lunged and ripped out his throat. "Aw dangit" he tried to say but he couldn't because he didn't have a throat. She smiled and painted her face with the blood. 

When the clock struck 4:18 the man reappeared. The demon was still there, sitting on the crossroad tracks. "Didn't take a crossroad demon to be so kinky," the man thought. The demon brandished a pair of handcuffs. 

Upon seeing the man's expression, the demon rolled her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up, boy." The demon snapped her fingers and the clock hands spun to 3:02 am. 

It would soon be time - time for the sun to rise, and the man to claim what he had come for. He was calling it that because he had no idea what he had come here for. He just knew he was here to claim something. 

The demon snorted - these mortals, always trying to claim things for themselves. She waved her hand, and showed the mortal where the first crossroad led. Then she snapped handcuffs on his wrists so he wouldn't be able to claim anything. "I know your kind," she huffed, not remotely gentle as she tugged the man along the path. 

The man struggled mutely but to no avail, and as they arrived at their destination, the demon could not resist getting the last word in. "I'm sure you'll be able to make a choice after you take the plunge hm?" then shoved him through the road. The road dissipated underneath his feet like clouds, and the man hurtled to his untimely demise with her mocking voice ringing in his ears: 'Ya like... jazz?'


End file.
